That time at Twilight Drive-In
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: When you truly need to allow your sexual release to happen in a public place. Whom doesn't love public sex on an occasion. Otherwise known as Porn without plot PWP.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #2 (Location) Twilight Drive-In**

 **So this is basically porn without plot.**

Quick hands fumbled with the belt buckle. "Damn it." Chic hissed as he tried yet againt to get his damn belt buckle unclapped.

"Here let me." Kevin breathed against Chic's face as he slapped Chic's hands from the buckle. "Easy there cowboy we have time." He got the other teens buckle undone and quickly made fast work on the four jeans buttons.

"You are good at that." Chic laughed as he pressed Kevin against the tree.

"I had pratice." Kevin sighed as he felt Chic's lips against his neck. His hand rose and gripped Chic's shirt collar. "Harder." He husked out.

Chic pressed his body tightly against Kevin's thin one; his hands lowered so he could quickly and successfully undid Kevin's buckle. He quickly un did the button of Kevin's pants. He breathed in tightly at the feel of Kevin's burgle as he pulled the zipper down. He groaned as his need for this teen rise even higher before. "I want to take you right here and right now." He managed to get out as thrusted his hips into the other boys.

"I know baby. I know." Kevin whimpered. His hands lowered and he quickly pulled Chic's jeans down so his hands felt the older teens's boxers. He grinned as he gently pushed his boyfriend away from him. "But first I get to have my pleasure." He licked his lips as his eyes lowered down to see the sizeable burgle in Chic's boxers. He quickly turned Chic around so he was against the tree. He kneed down in front of his boyfriend. His hands rose up and he gently pulled the boxers down Chic's hips. His breath hitched as Chic's erection spung free.

Chic's eyes hooded at the sight of Kevin's desire filled eyes as he looked at his free penis. "Please no playing around Kevin." His hands went down to his boyfriend's neck. He pushed him forward and was relieved when he felt Kevin's mouth covering his shaft. He very quickly deep throated his boyfriend. He began to thrust in and out as he felt Kevin's tongue massage his cock. He moaned as he felt his desire for Kevin rise even higher than before. His head slammed back against the tree as he felt Kevin's hands underneath massaging his balls.

Kevin knew what Chic needed to be able to come hard. He pressed his tongue underneath the veins of the penis in his mouth; just as he took a deep swallow of his boyfriends cock down his throat. Soon hot cum was shooting down his pipes. He slowly pulled the cock out of his mouth as it pulsed steady. He looked up meeting the hot desire in his boyfriend's eyes.

Chic managed to yank Kevin back onto his feet, and he pressed Kevin tightly against him. His mouth covered Kevin's and he quickly slipped his tongue deep into the hot caven of his boyfriend's mouth …. tasting himself with Kevin. He coated his tongue with his own cum and Kevin's slavia. His hands lowered and he jerked Kevin's pants and briefs off of ass. His hands covered Kevin's firm bare ass as he pressed tightly. He swallowed Kevin's moans.

Kevin thrusted against Chic's penis with his own. His desire rising with every bare contact that his penis had with Chic's. He felt Chic's hand move around from his ass and he whimpered at the feel of Chic's hand wrapped around his penis. He sighed in relief as Chic moved his penis to the right and he finally felt Chic ram his penis into his whole. He tried to keep his groan silent. They couldn't get caught. This felt way to fucking good to getting caught. He wouldn't be able to stop before he came hard and he didn't give one ounce of a fuck if the entire town saw it … not even if his Pop was among the crowd. Chic's mouth was on his once more as his pace picked up. He felt the raw tree bark against his ass … he felt his bare skin getting raw. But there was no fucking way he was stopping this. No fucking way. He simply increased the pressure and thrusted forward more rapidly. He was close.

Chic slammed into Kevin rapidly as he felt himself ready to come. "I'm going to come deep into you. I'm going to fell you up with my cum that you will be filled for weeks." He managed to hiss in his boyfriend's ear just before he came. He kept thrusting as he finally slowly came down from his high. He felt Kevin's arms tightly around his back as he pulled him tighter against him. Chic felt Kevin's cum against his stomach.

Kevin breathed as Chic pulled out of him. "That was fun." He said as he pulled up his briefs.

Chic stood breathing hard as he watched his boyfriend get decent again. He wasn't ready to cover his penis quite yet. He needed a little cooling off moment before he warmed his penis up again against the tight pressure of his boxers and jeans.

"I think I'm liking this trying to have sex everywhere around Riverdale before moving away." Kevin nodded as he button up his pants. He watched as Chic finally pulled up his own boxers and jeans.

"Figured you would be into it." Chic grinned.

Kevin moved up and stroked Chic's right cheek. "Only with you am I into public sexual incounters."

"Same here babe." Chic grinned. He leaned and gently kissed his boyfriend's lips. Pulling away he took Kevin's hand. "Time to meet everyone else."

Kevin hummed as the boyfriends walked towards the drive-in just through the woods.


End file.
